Dark Makers
The Dark Makers are a mysterious alien race who have conquered many worlds before turning their attention to Jak's planet. Their technology is impressive, encompassing huge destructive machines such as the Terraformer and the Dark Maker Ship (called the "Day Star" by Seem). History According to the Ottsel Leader the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but exposure to Dark Eco corrupted and mutated them. They built the Dark Maker Ship and all their machines and began conquering planets, either enslaving or eliminating the native inhabitants. They had conquered most worlds until they came to Jak's planet. The Dark Maker ship appeared as a purple star in the sky with the planet's twin suns, but not shown in the end of the game. Because Errol was a cyborg, he could communicate with them and made an alliance. The Dark Makers attacked Haven Forest, Monk Temple and Spargus, but Jak stopped them making a foothold there. Errol activated the Ship's shield, but Jak deactivated it, allowing the planetary defense system to destroy the Dark Maker Ship. Errol escaped in the last Terraformer, but in Jak's final battle this was destroyed along with Errol. Types There seems to be at least 3 variations of the Dark Makers Dark Maker Trooper The Dark Maker Troopers are the ones that are seen the most in the game. They seem to appear almost instantly then immediately generate a shield of Dark Eco that can withstand gunfire for a duration as it gets damaged more and more with each gunshot, but can be instantly broken with a melee attack, but the attack gets knocked back. They can deal a massive amount of damage by firing a concentrated amount of Dark Eco from their largely-clawed right arm. Dark Maker Hornet The Dark Maker Hornet is a winged Dark Maker with that flies like a jet with jet-like wings on its back and fires from a stinger-like cannon from its back. It can be hard to take down for its immense flying speed Dark Maker Bomb Spider The Dark Maker Bomb Spider is small Dark Maker that emerges infinitely from underground from special dark spawners and inflate themselves and explode when they close in on their enemy. Weapons Dark Maker Turret: Deployed in Haven Forest. Dark Satellite: Deployed to scout out new areas and worlds. Dark Maker Bot: A Dark Maker creation resembling the Titan Suit used in Jak II. Jak seized control of one using the Astro-Viewer in Haven Forest and used it to destroy the Dark Maker Ship shields. Dark Maker Assault Craft: Large walkers used to assualt Spargus City. When falling to the planet's surface, they resemble meteors. Dark Maker Terraformer: Extremely large walker used by Cyber-Errol. Dark Maker Ship The space craft used by the Dark Makers to travel between worlds. It contained multiple Terraformers, though all but the one were destroyed by the Planetary Defence System. Connection to the Metal Heads In Jak II, the Precursor Oracle grants Jak powers to control his dark side as a reward for defeating their enemies, the Metal Heads. In Jak 3, Jak tells Cyber Errol that the Metal Heads made some sort of deal with the Dark Makers and came to regret it. Seem states that the Dark Makers are Precursors corrupted by dark eco. Fan Theories The following theories are speculation: *The Metal Heads were techno-organic bioweapons created by the Dark Makers in order to wage war against the Precursors. *The Dark Makers were precursors who sought dark eco in order to win their war against the Metal Heads. *The Dark Makers never did turn dark but were always evil. (This contradicts information provided by Seem.) *The Dark Eco which corrupted the Dark Makers changed them into something in their thoughts. (Considering they have the heads of Oracles) Trivia - The Dark Makers look like Precursor Oracles, which is strange considering they are apparently Precursors affected by dark eco, and their original Precursor forms are ottsels. - A theory is that the dark makers could be corrupted ottsels in Robotic suits considering the the precursors had some very advanced technology. That could explain why they look like the oracles not ottsels.Actually if you look in the above photos they look robotic. Also, the designers weren't supposed to show the precursors until 2 missions before the final boss. Category: Creatures